overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Zero
Zero (ゼロ) was the leader of Six Arms, Eight Fingers' security department. He was killed by Sebas. Appearance Zero was a giant, bald man with half of his face and body covered with tattoos of various beasts. There is a panther on his legs, a falcon on his back, a rhino on his arms, a buffalo on his chest, and a lion on his head. Everything about him is large. The outlines of his muscular figure can be seen through his clothes. The cold glint in his eyes belongs to that of a seasoned warrior. Personality Zero was a strategic thinker who's always composed, examining any situation calmly. Given his experience, he was observant enough to recognize that the hole made by Sebas on the iron door of the brothel was made by a fist, not a magical item. Zero was very arrogant and confident in his strength and skills to the point of stating that he is the strongest in the Kingdom and will make Gazef and Brain kneel before him someday. Background Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Zero, along with the executives of Eight Fingers, meet in an undisclosed location to discuss various issues affecting the organization. Zero offers to assist Hilma with his resources but was turned down. However, one of the executives, Cocco Doll, requested for his security services in order to reinforce his hold over his declining slave trade division.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Rose After learning that the brothel had been seized and that Succulent and Cocco Doll were captured by the authorities, he orders Six Arms to bail Succulent out, as well as gather information on those who were responsible for the attack on the organization and punish them in return.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 5: Extinguished, soared sparks of fire When Sebas Tian is told to come to a warehouse alone due to Tuare's kidnapping, four of the Six Arms were there waiting for him. They engaged Sebas in combat but failed to even scratch him, resulting in them all being finished off effortlessly by Sebas. The other two members were waiting elsewhere and encounter Brain Unglaus, Climb, and Lockmeier. Succulent had disguised himself as Tuare in an attempt to get them to lower their guard down but fails and is next defeated by Climb and Lockmeier. Zero and Brain engage in a fierce battle but are interrupted by Sebas. Not believing that Sebas could kill four of the Six Arms by himself, Zero puts his duel with Brain on hold and attacks Sebas with his strongest attack. It, however, does nothing to the butler and Zero dies from a powerful heel dropkick.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 8: Six Arms Abilities and Powers Zero was a monk-class, close-combat specialist who used shamanic possession (channeled through the tattoos on his body) to improve his already formidable fighting power, which made him the strongest member of the Eight Fingers. As a High-level monk, he had fists as hard as Orichalcum and was estimated to rival adamantite ranked adventurers. Known Classes * Monk * Shamanic Adept Martial Arts * Iron Skin: A Monk skill that renders the user's body as hard as metal. * Single Strike Kill: '''Simultaneously channeling every single one of the animal spirits empowering his shamanic tattoos (Panther, Falcon, Rhinoceros, Buffalo, Lion), Zero executes a tremendously powerful punch that, given the name, is likely capable of killing most New World inhabitants in a single hit if it connects. Main Equipment * '''Monk's Black Belt * Armband of the Beast King * Boots of Speed Relationships Eight Fingers The leaders of the Eight Fingers were aware of Zero's might and valued it highly. Six Arms Zero was the leader of the Six Arms and demanded their respect. Trivia * Zero's strongest skill, a demonic skill that was the true embodiment of the phrase, "single strike kill," ironically did not even budge Sebas Tian. * His arrogance actually brought disaster upon himself and the rest of Six Arms and Eight Fingers. Quotes * (To Six Arms): "First, we pay the bail on Succulent and the others who were arrested and gather information. Once that is done arrange for people who know how to torture. We will show the invader hell. He will greatly regret his foolishness!" * (Zero's last words to Sebas Tian): Wh-What are you....? References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Zero Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Monks Category:Shamans Category:Six Arms Category:Executive Council Category:Eight Fingers Category:Re-Estize Kingdom